The disclosure generally relates to slidable drawers or shelves in metal cabinets or storage bins. Alternatively, the disclosure may also relate to non-sliding shelves in metal cabinets. More particularly, the disclosure relates to reinforcement members or ribs for shelves or drawers of metal cabinets.
Metal cabinets are some of the most versatile pieces of furniture available. Metal cabinets can be hung in work areas such as metal or woodworking shops, garages, as well as many other places. Metal cabinets can also provide storage in vehicles such as trucks and vans. In addition to the versatility provided by metal cabinets regarding the location and placement of the cabinets, metal cabinets also provide versatility in what they store. Metal cabinets have been used to store threaded rod, wire, brake line, welding rods, as well as more common items such as tools and fasteners. Metal cabinets also include slidably or fixedly mounted shelves and drawers, which add to the versatility of the cabinets.
The present disclosure relates generally to storage cabinets and the like, and more particularly to reinforcement ribs for a shelf or a drawer of a storage cabinet which receives sliding drawers, trays or shelves.
With reference now to FIG. 1, it is generally known to provide a cabinet structure A into which one or more sliding drawers or shelves B are received. The cabinet has a top wall 1 and parallel side walls 2, 3, which form an enclosure into which the drawers or shelves extend. In certain applications, the drawers are compartmentalized or otherwise configured to hold screws, nuts, bolts, and other articles. For example, a compartmentalized storage box may be adapted to rest on a cabinet drawer B. The storage of such articles in this manner oftentimes leads to the drawers B being heavily loaded. The drawer or shelf may become bowed or bent due to excess loading which may make it difficult to slide the drawer. As such, the drawers and the cabinet structure, including a conventional slide rack mounted to side wall via mounting structure, must be sufficiently strong to withstand the weight. Of course, the cabinet must also be affordable and preferably relatively easy to move about. Another problem with existing drawers or shelves is that if they become overloaded, they may “oil can” or bend, crease or bow under load stresses.
Thus, there has been found a need for a cabinet shelving structure which provides reinforcement of the drawers or shelves that overcomes the above-noted deficiencies and others while also providing a low-cost and easily assembled structure.